ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
The Rise of the Great Devourer
The Rise of The Great Devourer is the twelfth episode in the first season of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. Synopsis The Ninja prepare to finally destroy the Fangblades and remove the threat of the Great Devourer once and for all, but the Serpentine's final play at reclaiming the artifacts could see the failure of their mission and the loss of a dear friend... Plot As the Destiny's Bounty flies through stormy skies, Master Wu is meditating with the aid of his Spirit Smoke. The smoke shows him a vision of Pythor awakening the Great Devourer, causing Master Wu to come to a horrible realization. Meanwhile, Kai, Nya, and Jay are in the dining room, with the four Fangblades on the table. Nya wonders why they have to go all the way to Torchfire Mountain to destroy the Fangblades, and Kai explains that the blades are made from the Great Devourer's teeth—only the hottest place in all of Ninjago will be able to destroy them. At this point, Cole bursts in, looking rather ill from the ship's swaying—after Jay has a laugh at his expense, talk turns to Lloyd and how no one expected him to be the Green Ninja. Lloyd himself is hard at work in the training room, attempting to hone his skills with little success. His efforts are mocked by Pythor, who appears before him (having snuck aboard the Destiny's Bounty in the previous episode) and reveals his intent to reclaim the Fangblades. Lloyd is defiant, but Pythor simply ties him to a punching bag and duct tapes his mouth shut. With a sneer of "Out of sight, out of mind," Pythor cloaks himself once again and moves deeper into the ship. The storm passes as the Destiny's Bounty arrives over Torchfire Mountain, with Kai, Jay, Cole, and Zane meeting Master Wu on the deck with the Fangblades. Zane notes that Master Wu is rather melancholy, prompting him to tell the Ninja about his destiny, saying that he "will not be able to see tomorrow." The Ninja do not understand, but proceed to set up a plank from where they can throw the Fangblades into the volcano. Unfortunately, Pythor chooses that moment to sabotage the engines, jerking the ship to one side and throwing Master Wu over the edge. The Ninja form a human chain to catch their teacher, with Kai barely hanging onto the plank with his feet. Nya reports the damage to the engine; in the training room, Lloyd manages to get the tape off and warn the Ninja that Pythor is aboard. Sure enough, the Anacondrai General is on the deck, all four Fangblades back in his possession. Lloyd arrives while Pythor gloats and attempts to fight the Serpentine leader, but reveals that he's only stalling until Nya's Samurai Mech can join the battle (although he does manage to kick Pythor in the face). However, Pythor dodges the mech's attacks and jumps off the Destiny's Bounty, being caught by a Fangpyre Rattlecopter as he makes his escape. Kai's hold on the plank finally fails, but Nya catches her friends and takes them back to the ship. Pythor realizes that the Rattlecopter won't make it to Ouroboros before the Ninja catch up, but Skales assures his leader that arrangements have been made; specifically, the Serpentine have commandeered a tour bus and forced the driver to take them to Ouroboros. As the Destiny's Bounty follows the snakes, Kai tells Lloyd to stay behind and man the ship while the others retrieve the Fangblades. With that, the Ninja summon their vehicles and pursue the bus, prompting Pythor to alert his minions to prepare for a fight. The Fangpyres use their venom to transform the bus into a train-like mobile fortress, which attacks the Ninja with its tail, side-mounted turrets, and a group of Bite Cycles. As Cole and Kai fend off the Serpentine vehicles, Nya and Jay draw the train's fire, allowing Zane to leap aboard the back car and detach it from the rest of the vehicle. With the train's main weapons disabled, Pythor decides to accelerate. The driver protests that any more effort will cause the engine to explode, getting himself thrown out the door for his troubles as Pythor pushes the train to its limit. Despite the speed boost, the Ninja still manage to board, and start battling their way towards the front. Skales personally confronts Cole in the second car, but the Ninja simply summons his Tread Assault Vehicle and blasts the Hypnobrai General with its cannon. As the others gather with their ally, Master Wu leaps onto the front car and separates it from the rest of the train, declaring that battling Pythor is his destiny, while his students' destiny is to protect Lloyd. As Master Wu fights Pythor for the Fangblades, Lloyd uses the Bounty's anchor to carry the rest of the vehicle to Ouroboros. Meanwhile, the overworked front car crashes in front of the city, and Pythor takes the Fangblades over to the arena, where he plans to awaken the Devourer. The reptilian villain climbs into the mouth of the Great Devourer's statue at the head of the arena and places the Fangblades into the holes in the statue's teeth. With the Fangblades in place, the statue begins leaking venom, lighting up the Slither Pit. The newly-arrived Master Wu is angered by what Pythor has done, claiming that the Anacondrai is unleashing forces he cannot control. Pythor retorts that the Great Devourer will punish the surface-dwellers for forcing the Serpentine underground, but Master Wu reveals that the Devourer will consume the Serpentine along with everything else. Unconvinced, Pythor continues to observe the ritual, declaring that he controls the Devourer because he awakened it. Suddenly, the statue crumbles, and Pythor is shocked to find nothing inside. As the Ninja, Lloyd, and Nya arrive, the Slither Pit itself begins to crumble, revealing the Great Devourer underneath. Realizing that the beast is far larger than he expected, Pythor attempts to escape—only to be stopped by Master Wu, who says that he must witness what he has created. Holding down the panicking Snake King, Master Wu tells the Ninja that this is his destiny, and that they must do anything they can to stop the Great Devourer. On cue, the Slither Pit finally breaks down, and the Great Devourer bursts free, its massive body towering over the city as it roars and lunges at the screen. Cast *Chokun - Michael Dobson *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Lloyd Garmadon - Jillian Michaels *Mezmo - Michael Adamthwaite *Mother - Kelly Metzger *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Postman - Michael Adamthwaite *Pythor P. Chumsworth - Michael Dobson *Skales - Ian James Corlett *Tour Guide - Vincent Tong *Wu - Paul Dobson *Zane - Brent Miller Transcript For the transcript of the episode, click here. Trivia *This episode was originally going to be called "The Final Hour Part 1." *Pythor says "Out of sight, out of mind" to Lloyd before he sabotages the Destiny's Bounty. Out of Sight, Out of Mind is the title of a book written by Ally Carter. *The Serpentine Train was seen only in this episode. *This is the first episode where Great Devourer makes a physical appearance (i.e. not in drawings or flashbacks). It also features the final appearance of the four Fangblades, which are last seen within the statue at the head of Ouroboros' Slither Pit arena. *This is the only penultimate season episode that ends with the phrase "To be Continued" **The credits also lack any sort of music, making this the only episode to do so. Errors *When Jay asks "Hey, what's with Sensei?" he said it in Cole's voice. *When Mezmo and Spitta were playing cards, they have duplicates of the same cards. Gallery 1DevourerSmoke.png 2PythorLloyd.png 3PythorSamuraiMech.png 4PythorJump.png 5PythorSkales.png 6SnakesBus.png 7MezmoTurkey.png 8SerpentineCheering.png 9SkalesPythor.png 10Fangpyre.png 11SnakeBus.png 12ChokunTurrent.png 13BiteCycles.png 14MezmoBiteCycle.png 15SkalesPythor.png 16SkalesPythor.png 17MezmoSpitta.png 18ChokunMezmoFangSuei.png 19MezmoSpittaFangSuie.png 20SkalesCole.png 21SkalesDefeat.png 22PythorWu.png 23PythorWu.png 24PythorOuroboros.png 25PythorFangBlades.png 26DevourerAwakening.png 27DevourerAwakening.png 28DevourerEyes.png 29Devourer.png 30GreatDevourer.png 31WuPythor.png 32Devourer.png Soundtracks pl:Przebudzenie Pożeracza Światów De:Das Böse erwachen Category:2012 Category:TV Show Category:Ninjago Category:Episodes Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Rise of the Snakes Category:Episodes of Rise of the Snakes Category:Cartoon Network